User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (7)
Chapter #7: A Nerd's introduction to the darkside. It was 4pm and we went to the Blackravens Antiques, the shop that my parents just opened yesterday. The store was like the shop my parents opened in Vermont. The clothing was on the left side of the store, and the antiques on the other side. "My little raven, how's school?" My dad asked when he was setting up the display at the front. My dad handles the antiques, while my mom handles the clothing, they worked together as a team. "I'm doing just fine, dad." I responded to my dad's question, "Where's mom?" "She's in the back with a fresh stock of clothing, that just got in from London." Responded my dad. "So your parents run the store by themselves?" Beatrice asked. "Yep. They only sell stuff that was in the Victorian era." I replied. "I see." Said Beatrice. "Do you know any store in Bullworth where I can get the clothing, for a modern goth?" I asked. "Well, The Final Cut is the only place I can think of. And maybe Worn In, may have some goth clothes. Why?" Beatrice said. "Well I like to try to go get some back to school shopping done. C'mon." I said with glee, "Dad, I'm going to do some of my own shopping. Can I have some money?" "Sure." My dad said as he was going to the cash register, and giving me about $200 cash, from the register, "Be back by 9." "Ok dad." I said back to my dad. Beatrice showed me the way to The Final Cut, in New Coventry. Once their we went inside to see the owner of the store at the register. She had electric-blue hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a black anarchy top, a pleated plaid miniskirt and black combat boot. "Welcome, everything is vegan, even the hair dye." The owner said as she welcomed me and Beatrice into the store. We spent like three hours trying on clothes, and various accessories in the store. Beatrice had some spending money, that her parents gave her once a month, it was not much but when we get to my house, I'm giving her some of my old clothes; luckily for me, Beatrice is around the same size as me. I got some ultraviolet hair for Beatrice, as well as some make up, and new glasses. "You're purchase is $104.62." Said the owner of the store. We gave her the money and she gave us our change, "Thank you come again." Then we left the store for my house. "I know this place. This used to be the sight of where 10 people we're murdered by the maid of the house, on new years eve!" Beatrice exclaimed as she has a shocked look on her face. "Yeah, that's what my parents go for. Spooky old haunted houses, in New England." I replied to Beatrice, "The last house was even rumored to be possessed." We stepped inside, Beatrice was amazed about how wonderful it looked. "Where's your room?" Beatrice asked. "It's upstairs third door on the left." I responded. "Thanks." Responded Beatrice. We went upstairs in my room, and gave Beatrice a full-blown goth makeover. She bought this very potent face wash recently and it worked wonders on her face. First I dyed her hair ultraviolet, then did her hair and makeup. She look great, good thing she was naturally pale, or I would her make her more clown-like, thank god I didn't. "I look great!" Beatrice cheerfully said. "I'm glad you like it." I responded to gleefulness. "Meet me tommorow before Biology class." Said Beatrice, still with her gleeful disposition on her face. Category:Blog posts